fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatomi Grace
Appearance Hatomi Grace is a somewhat larger bodied woman with light skin, blond hair, and hazel eyes. She's not fat mind you, just a bigger frame. She dresses in a pink short sleeve, and jeans with a transparent pale pink frilly vest over it. She has a belt on her jeans with a halo like part that faces foreword. Personality Hatomi is a kind, warm, and open hearted person. She tends to giggle a lot and love sweets. She'll fight if she has to but would rather not. She'll do almost anything for her friends and guild mates and always sticks to her twin sister Isabella. History Hatomi and her sister joined the guild at young ages and where practically raised by Master Draconus who always pushed them to be the best guild mages they can be. Magic & Abilities Hatomi uses a harp to cast spell, she plays songs on it and even has names for them. Her strongest spell is called "Epic of the Elements" but this spell takes quite some time and a lot of magic to use. She uses some magic of her own she puts into the harp but anyone with magic power could use it. Without the training and knowing the song spells odds are they would just blow there own fingers off or something. Spell list * Song of Sandstorm: '''Hatomi plays her harp in a harsh tune, and a sandstorm brews. * '''Glorious Hymn of Glass Hail: '''Hatomi plays her harp in a strangely peaceful yet foreboding tune and glass shards fall from the sky. * '''Song of Tsunami: Hatomi plays a waving tune to make large waves come forth on the battle field. * Furious Tune of Fire Tornado: '''Hatomi plays a quick moving swirling tune with passion, and a fire tornado rises. * '''Song of Super Nova: '''Hatomi plays a bombing spiraling tune and a swirl of fire like a super nova is summoned. She often uses this spell after the "Ballad of Black Hole" so it takes the attacks place in a combo attack. * '''Ballad of Black Hole: '''Hatomi plays an eerie dark whirling tune and a gravity well like a black hole takes in everything close to where she summons it. * '''Melody of Mirage: '''Hatomi plays a strange tune that raises and falls, and a target becomes covered in an illusion to hide it. * '''Ballad of Blizzard: Hatomi plays a cold tune to summon forth a blizzard. * Hymn of Healing: '''Hatomi plays an angelic tune to heal a single target. * '''Song of Thunderstorm: Hatomi plays a thunderous tune to summon a thunderstorm that shoots lightning at targets. * Epic of the Elements: Hatomi spends three to five minutes playing a long tune, if she finishes it she summons a clash of the eight elements. Light, dark, fire, ice, water, lightning, earth, and wind. Trivia * The name 'Hatomi' has no base as far as I know. I pulled it out my butt. * Hatomi plays the music, Isabella dances to the beat. Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Shadowbaneleader Category:Healing Mage